Adrift
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [ZiharkIlyana] a love story told in blips [sentences, drabbles. complete]
1. 1 to 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance

**Teaser:** the pieces fit together like a puzzle board

**Author's Notes:** lj 1sentence community challenge. Fifty themes, 1 sentence for each.And since the only couples I like from PoR are Zihark/Ilyana, Lethe/Ranulf, and Ike/Elincia I decided Zihark and Ilyana needed some lovin'. Though the other two are in desperate need…

Ah… don't hate me because they're sentences? Review me anyway?

* * *

**/Adrift/**

**o01. Air  
**the air around the Port of Toha is crisp with a sea spray, but Ilyana's suddenly unbearably _hot_ when his rich blue eyes slide over to her form

**o02. Apples  
**it's funny how the first thing he thinks when he's kissing her is of the fruit but, then, she is clutching it tightly in her palm

**o03. Beginning  
**Zihark first notices her on the ship bound for Begnion and as the wind ruffles her softly purple hair he recognizes the feeling of starting something

**o04. Bugs  
**_who would have thought?_ she thinks as she lifts the spider away, chuckling mercilessly to herself, _the big, bad swordsmaster is afraid of insects?_

**o05. Coffee  
**warmth in Daein is a commodity and he can't quite stomach the sludge Ike puts together and settles for holding her tight against him instead

**o06. Dark  
**it slithers out from the corners of her mind and she whimpers in her sleep, not even peaceful when Zihark holds her through the entire night

**o07. Despair  
**"Ike's dead," Ilyana cries softly into his shoulder that fateful day in Crimae, "and I couldn't stop it."

**o08. Doors  
**when they tell her that Muston and the rest of them are dead and it will take till spring to thaw their bodies out, she locks the sadness in another place he won't be able to touch

**o09. Drink  
**"ugh, you're drunk," Ilyana says but can't say much more as Zihark's intoxicated lips clamp firmly over hers; the only time he's been brave enough to do so

**o010. Duty  
**he goes back to Crimae when Ike calls because he owes Ike everything and she works down the bitterness that their Lord General didn't call her back too

* * *

**notes:** there are fifty sentences, that's about five chapters. I do hope you plan to stick around for them all. Of course, because these are merely sentences… updates will be fast. I hope.


	2. 11 to 20

**Disclaimer:** don't own nothin'!

**Teaser:** a love story told in blips

**Author's Notes:** nothing really important to say…? 'Cept reviews make my world go 'round? Please?

* * *

**o011. Earth  
**he slides across the mud to reach her and hold her pale, thin body in his arms and suddenly the blood that stains his sword isn't nearly enough

**o012. End  
**Ike's sweating just a little bit, heaving Regnall over his shoulder, and her arms that hold Rexbolt are shaking as she lowers herself down beside his ragged body, whispering into his ear that they've won

**o013. Fall  
**using magick—anima magick anyway; she should ask Rhys about it later—is a bit like falling into a black abyss, especially when you've exhausted yourself, and he says swinging a sword can feel the same way

**o014. Fire  
**Ilyana never mastered fire magick and Zihark's shirttails have the scorches to prove it

**o015. Flexible  
**when the slip of mage arches backward to avoid an arrow zipping over her head, Zihark finds himself drooling instead of worrying, washed away in a series of rather… _interesting_ fantasies the move conjures

**o016. Flying  
**when Ilyana shrieks with glee as Ulki lifts her into the air, Zihark tells himself he's certainly not jealous even though he does consider changing his opinion of laguz, or at least the bird ones

**o017. Food  
**everyone sighs over true love the night when Ilyana decides to follow Zihark to his training session instead of sticking around for a fourth meal

**o018. Foot  
**"I find myself having fantasies about your feet," Zihark tells her as he lifts her over his shoulders to a tree branch, looking at the only place he can without having truly dirty thoughts

**o019. Grave  
**she tells him her parents are buried in Crimea and he stands beside her as she weeps because she's not quite sure where

**o020. Green  
**the color of grass doesn't exactly suit her, but Zihark likes it better than the whiteness of the disease that pales Ilyana's cheeks in the frigid cold

* * *

**Reviews**

**drunkdragon:** actually, once I finish with the sentences here I'm posting a bunch of drabbles. I started writing the Zihark/Ilyana stuff with a different tablet, got stuck, and decided to write drabbles for the themes I liked.


	3. 21 to 30

**Disclaimer:** no owny the Fire Emblem-y, oh and I don't own _Lost_ either (you'll see)

**Teaser:** a love story told in blips

**Author:** my favorite in this set is probably #25 Light. I might make it a drabble. I'm not sure. Keep reviewing!

* * *

**o021. Head  
**when the snow piles high above them, Ilyana manages to keep up with him by focusing on his top of blue hair

**o022. Hollow  
**seeing the sword plunge deep into his stomach gives her the worst empty feeling she's ever felt, worse than when she doesn't eat for three days

**o023. Honor  
**if Zihark is anything, he's an honorable man, so he tells her to wait until the wedding and damns himself for a fool in silence

**o024. Hope  
**after seeing all the blood and death, after charring a few bodies herself, seeing him walking to her with fire in his eyes makes her chest burn in rebirth

**o025. Light  
**for the first time in her life, Ilyana curses the light, especially when it's Rhys and he suddenly has a clear view of Zihark's hand as it slides up her leg

**o026. Lost  
**"how the hell did we get here?" Zihark asks as they survey the tropical jungle, surprisingly unscathed from their fall overboard; and then they hear the bear-like growl

**o027. Metal  
**the myrmidon's sword manages to cut across her arm and Ilyana has a new sympathy for all the men Zihark has killed to protect her

**o028. New  
**of the many things he's done, Zihark finds the most amazing sensation is holding his tiny daughter for the first time as Ilyana looks on in exhausted happiness

**o029. Old  
**before, Zihark had been afraid of getting old, losing his skill with his sword over the course of time, but he looks at Ilyana and decides he might not mind it after all

**o030. Peace  
**even though the land has not yet been restored, Zihark's completion is found when he holds Ilyana's naked body against his for the first time

* * *

**Reviews**

**Story Weaver1:** no, actually there wasn't anything particularly cute between the two in the game. Their support convos are pretty funny, though. Zihark is definitely hinting that he likes her and well… sometimes you find yourself drawn to the oddest pairings. Me, especially.


	4. 31 to 40

**Disclaimer:** fortunately for most people, I don't own Fire Emblem

**Teaser:** a love story told in blips

**Notes:** none, especially. But w00t we're almost done these and I go on to drabbles. Of course, when I say drabbles I _mean_ drabbles. 100 words maximum… usually.

* * *

**o031. Poison  
**he feels like his entire life is poisoned and he feels guilty that she swallows it without complaint

**o032. Pretty  
**"she's pretty, innit she?" the drunk slurs as he eyes Ilyana's short skirt, but he can't get the lewd suggestion out as he feels the cold metal of Zihark's sword against his throat

**o033. Rain  
**in the rain her lavender hair darkens to a violet hue, but he's pleased to learn it still smells like cherries

**o034. Regret  
**his life is full of regret and fear, but it's nothing compared to the regret that stems through him when he sees the Warrior fall on top of her and he can't get to them in time to stop it

**o035. Roses  
**when he first sees the female mage he thinks of delicate flows, lilies and daisies, but when the electricity sparks from her fingertips he remembers thorns and thinks of roses

**o036. Secret  
**"I gave you an apple, now tell me a secret," Zihark challenges, pulling her lips away from the fruit, but his confidence is quickly lost when Ilyana leans in and says she loves him

**o037. Snakes  
**"not all snakes slither," she says softly and moves quickly away, leaving him to wonder who the hell hurt her

**o038. Snow  
**"if I never see this shit again it'll be too soon," Zihark says as he kicks the offending white and he can only manage a growl when Ilyana throws the snowball into his face

**o039. Solid  
**in a world where everything is gossamer and fleeting, Ilyana finds something wonderful in the way her head bunches against his chest

**o040. Spring  
**the chill of winter never leaves Daein, but Zihark is certainly seeing bright, springy colors as Ilyana's hands slide down, down, _down

* * *

_

**reviews**

**TFRiD Queen:** yeah, I'm definitely making 'Light' a drabble and probably one of my longer drabbles too… that is just so fun!

**Story Weaver1:** I prefer the term 'innuendo' and I don't really read smut. Well… I read tasteful smut. Like Nora Roberts or Tara Janzen. Very rarely fanfiction smut because none of it is usually good

**Riyu21:** if you ask me (and, of course, no one does) Ilyana/Zihark are pretty close cannon. I mean he's _obsessed_ with laguz, and yet he chooses to go with the merchant to Daein… _suspicious_


	5. 41 to 50

**Disclaimer:** must resist urge to cry

**Teaser:** a love story told in blips

**Author's Note:** I will be on vacation on Saturday, 22nd to the 28th. And where my family goes… we have no computers (yes, go ahead. Shudder). Something about "family bonding" and "you're almost in college". Blah. Whatever. But maybe I can use the lodge's computer? We'll see, I'll need to be sneaky… sneaky…

* * *

**o041. Stable  
**she's not sure why Zihark insisted on building them a house—since they move around all the time—and he merely replies, "for the stability."

**o042.** **Strange  
**"it's the strangest thing," Shinon says as he watches Zihark's eyes devour little Ilyana, "I thought he had a hard-on for laguz."

**o043. Summer  
**they lull in the sheets a bit longer than usual, but that's only because the warmth in their marriage bed is more tempting than the warmth of the outside world

**o044. Taboo  
**"I'm not telling you about sex!" Lethe cries, eyes wide and face pale, and Elincia laughs and hunkers down to tell Ilyana about the birds and the bees

**o045. Ugly  
**"beorc babies are ugly," Ranulf remarks when Zihark shows off his daughter, but the laguz quickly changes his mind when the swordmaster reaches for his weapon

**o046. War  
**people mourn and regret the war and Ilyana feels guilty that she can't because then would she have met Zihark?

**o047. Water  
**Ilyana is as slippery as an eel in the water and Zihark gets a peculiar thrill when he's finally able to trap her against a rock and do all the things that remind her she's human

**o048. Welcome  
**it never ceases to amaze him that every time he comes back from one of his jobs, she's there waiting for him with a smile

**o049. Winter  
**the harsh, dead season is nothing compared to the chill that freezes her insides when he jumps in front the dragon to take the fatal hit for her

**o050. Wood  
**like a piece of driftwood he finds her half-dead body on the shore, long after everyone else has given up hope

* * *

**quick note:** I'm going to try to post some drabbles on Saturday. Two at the most. And two from this theme set. Because I love "Light" and "Strange". When I get back, more drabbles. Squee!

**reviews**

**TFRiD Queen:** thank you! But you know, I always get so flustered when people are like "great writing skills" in public. Which is why I post things via internet. Man, I need to get used to people more.

**Story Weaver1:** these sentences are all over the place. Mostly because I can't figure if I want cute, lovey stories. Or angst. It varies with me. Though everyone (mostly) gets a happy ending in my book!

**drunkdragon:** aw, no you gone and done it. Now I'm excited! Go ahead and take whatever you like. I'll be looking out for them! XD


	6. Delta Drabbles

**Disclaimer:** that's cute. I poke the disclaimer.

**Teaser:** a love story told in blips

**Author's Notes:** here! Drabbles from the Delta theme. Longer than I wanted them to be but… whatever. Gotta go! Mustn't miss the damn plane.

* * *

**Delta Theme (26 & 42)**

**o026 Light**

"I'm hungry," Zihark had said.

Because she's usually only concerned with such things like apples, beef jerky, and stew she assumes that he meant he was hungry for food. She assumes that he merely wants her to help him secret a late-night snack.

She's wrong of course.

And she finds that out as soon as they are away from the eye-sight of Ike's camp. He slides her against a tree trunk, the woods so thick around them that the moonlight cannot penetrate it, and slants his mouth across hers.

Ilyana has never been a fan of the darkness but she finds that that is the last thing in her thoughts. Zihark's hands and what they're doing to her legs are at the forthright of her mind and she's suddenly unbearably hungry too.

Nibble. Nibble. _Bite_. She handles Zihark's lips like she would handle a new piece food. Tentative nips and then sinking in for the long haul. Zihark's knee goes between her legs as his tongue skims her bottom lip, lapping her up like milk. Ilyana's fingers tunnel into his light blue hair as she locked her legs around his waist.

Zihark says something against her mouth, some foreign-tongue term of endearment that has the butterflies shooting up and down Ilyana's body and she presses herself into him, trying to make as little noise as possible. She doesn't want to disturb the whole camp.

They lower themselves onto the moss floor and Ilyana's glad that she wears so short a skirt. It won't take long for Zihark's to lift it aside and—

"Lady Ilyana? Are you alright?" someone calls. "I saw you wandering off."

The light bursts at the corner of her eye just as Zihark starts to lift her miniskirt higher on her thigh, sliding his big hand along her skinny leg.

It's Rhys and his eyes are huge in his face, no doubt embarrassed to have caught Ilyana and Zihark in such a compromising position. Priests are not usually witnesses or participants in such heated trysts.

Nonchalantly, Zihark reaches for the sword at his side, sending Ilyana one heated look that has her hungry all over again and has the butterflies pulling overtime inside her stomach.

He slides the sword from its sheath.

Then, to Rhys, he says, "Because you're the cleric, I'll give you a head start."

**o042. Strange**

Shinon's back and everyone is happy. There is a celebration.

Okay, that's a lie. No one really cares for Shinon, with the exception of possibly Gatrie, Ike, and Rolf. _Possibly_. And the celebration? That's just Shinon drinking himself to a stupor.

Just like the old days.

But, of course, it's not exactly _like_ the old days. Shinon isn't so oblivious as to not notice the fact that the Greil Mercenaries seems to have doubled in size since his departure.

He's been introduced to all them, of course. And Callil loves to gossip so he gets what Ike won't say.

Something's bothering him, though. Other than Ike being the leader, that is.

That _always_ bothers him.

No. Tonight it's something else.

And he says so to the only person who's willing to listen. That's Largo. And only because Largo is about as drunk as Shinon is. Which is a feat to accomplish.

"So that sword guy?" Shinon slurs over to Largo as they slush a bottle of vodka between them.

"Zihark," Largo supplies, pushing the bottle upward into his mouth, more liquor dribbling down his cheeks than actually making it into his throat.

"Argh!" Shinon cries indignantly, yanking the bottle away from him. "Watch it, ya idiot. 'Suppose ta _drink_ that! …where was I?"

"So-thin 'bout Zihark, I think."

"Oh. Right. _Him_." With another greedy gulp, Shinon motions to the light blue-haired swordmaster. "It's just the strangest thing."

From Largo's sluggish eyes it appears that Zihark is sitting not too far away from Ilyana. And—_must be the firelight_—it looks like Ilyana is blushing. In fact, Zihark looks about ready to gulp the tiny mage down faster than Shinon and Largo are with their alcohol.

Now _that_ is a feat.

"Oh…" With a drunk sigh, Largo heaves himself onto Shinon's bony shoulders. "Whatdaya know?"

As he collapses under the sheer _weight_ of Largo's bulky body, Shinon looks back at Zihark thoughtfully.

"I thought he was supposed to have this hard-on for laguz?"

* * *

**notes:** I love Shinon. He's such an ass. XD Well, I'm off to Florida for a week. I'll post the next set of drabbles when I get back!

**reviews**

**Maxmagnus20019:** thank you! I try.

**drunkdragon:** oh, I know that feeling. I need to just write my plot-bunnies down and go back to them only _after_ I've finished my current projects.

**Story Weaver1:** I really just can't pick a genre and stay with it. But I do love romance. In fact, I usually require whatever I read to have _some_ romance. Except maybe the _Eargon_ trilogy.

**Crazymark:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. Zihark/Ilyana is such an underappreciated relationship. They need more love. That's why I'm writing drabbles and not just calling it quits with the sentences.


	7. Alpha Drabbles I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. If I did, _Path of Radiance_ would've had endings.

**Teaser:** a love story told in blips

**Author's Notes:** well… okay, I've been back for over a week now from vacation. I got lazy. Sue me. That and I'm now back at school. And I have Theatre Arts 1… _again_. Damnit, I said Journalism!

* * *

**o02. Kiss (Alpha Theme)**

"You kissed me," Zihark accuses lightly, his tone more teasing than condemning.

It still fails to make Ilyana any more comfortable. Her face is red-hot and of the same color as she sends him a startled look. "No, I didn't."

He shrugs at her and, just because he knows it will make her flush (and, damn, she's cute when she flushes) he runs his thumb over his lips. "Sorry. That counts."

"It does not!" she shrieks, slapping her hands to her cheeks to hide their burning.

This time when he draws his tongue along his bottom lip it isn't to embarrass her. _Cherries and apples. Yum._ He is definitely having some more.

With a huff, she wheels around and starts to stomp off. "I should've just let you drown!"

"Maybe it _wasn't_ a kiss," Zihark muses aloud and causes Ilyana to halt.

"It wasn't," Ilyana agrees reverently, her hair bouncing against her neck as she nods her head violently. "It definitely wasn't."

"Okay then." Before she could blink, he has her in his arms and is grinning down at her. "When I kiss you it won't be confused for CPR."

Then, because he likes the chase, Zihark lets Ilyana go.

**o040. Innocence**

The first time Zihark catches a glimpse of her, it's merely that. A glimpse. Softly purple hair against pale cheeks. And then it's gone, ducking an axe and never reappearing in his line of vision.

Still, Zihark finds it hard to forget the flash of lavender among the blood strewn battlefield.

"Do you know a girl?" Zihark asks Rolf as the boy notches an arrow beside him. "Purple hair. Tiny."

"Oh. Sure. Ilyana. Picked her and the merchants up in Gallia." Rolf shrugs and takes aim at an enemy, casually chipping away at him. Girls don't interest him yet and it's out of his mind long before it is out of Zihark's.

Then, sometime later, as the battle draws to a close—

"Oh, there she is!" Rolf points in the general direction of the girl with the lavender hair.

When Zihark sees her face—young and fresh and wholesome—he drops his gaze down to his hands, absently rubbing a hard callous on the pad of his palm.

She's much too innocent for him… but what the hell? He's a man, not a saint.

* * *

**notes:** I'm thinking two more sets of drabbles before I call it closed with this. We'll see.

**reviews**

**Crazymark:** actually 'to secret' is a verb… but you're right. It doesn't belong in the context I used it. Secreted means to hide or conceal. Which is not how I used it. I'll fix it later. Is so lazy!

**Shadow of Chaos:** I'm still not sure why this is one of my favorite Fire Emblem pairings. Maybe because it's underappreciated?

**TFRiD Queen:** I always use Rolf, though it's a bitch to level him up in the beginning. I mostly keep Shinon around to make me laugh. Just like Getrie.

**Story Weaver1:** I always viewed the 'chastity' thing the clerics in Fire Emblem vow themselves to sort of like… optional. I mean, none of these so-called clerics ever remain _chaste_, do they?

**Rexnos:** ah, yes. Well. I love cannon. And non-cannon and things that are sappy-happy love-filled fests of lovedom. Obviously, not all the time since I write angst a lot too but… you know in order to write an angst fic one character does not need to slash one's wrist. Why is it that no one here can get that?


	8. Alpha Drabbles II

**Disclaimer:** you make me sad

**Teaser:** a love story told in blips

**Author's Notes:** it's official. I've now started school and it sucks. A.P. Gov and Ec. A.P. English, World Geography (because that's a freak requirement down here), Sociology, and Advanced Journalism (but only because my teacher begged me).

So in honor of the sudden bout of depression and lack thereof school spirit. Angst!

Bugger.

* * *

**  
o027. Blood**

"Are you alright?" is the first thing he asks her, hands busily running up and down her body as she rocks with tremors.

Ilyana can't stop looking at the blood that pools at the slash on his arm, the Warrior's axe having cut through the fabric of his shirt when he had thrown himself in the enemy's way.

Horror once again at what almost happened to him has her shuddering.

"Fine," she manages to croak and stands on her weakened feet. She had lost her balance when the axe had swung down and all she had been able to think was that she was going to die _here_, on the frozen, forsaken tundra of Daein.

And then Zihark had taken the hit meant for her.

He holds her close for a second and Ilyana doesn't dare to breathe, wondering he'll notice the way she protectively cups her upper stomach, her arms curling under her breasts.

Zihark doesn't and pulls away. "Damnit, where the hell is Rhys?" Ilyana knows. She saw the healer go down with a concussion earlier.

As the Swordmaster goes to call for the healer to do something about the nasty cut on his arm, Ilyana removes _her_ arm from across her chest.

Red, red, red blood colors her clothes and her hand.

Dizzily, she lowers herself back to the hard cold, ground, eyes sliding close, and wonders absently if the afterlife in Daein is different from the one in Crimea.

That is how Zihark finds her. Curled into a ball with the snow dark red around her.

**o013. Death**

Rhys had said to stay with him. Make him comfortable. With only a Heal Staff left in the whole camp, there's nothing anyone can do.

Ilyana doesn't cry and she prides herself on that. Maybe he _did_ teach her something if she can look down at his paling face and not burst into tears.

Absently, she brushes his hair away from his face. She opens her mouth to say something comforting to him… and shuts it. Ilyana has no voice.

_He can't feel it. He can't feel it. He can't feel it_, she thinks, her hand clenching for a long moment on his shirt and then loosening.

Suddenly there is gurgling and a strangled expelling of breath. Blood rushes pass his lips and she gnaws on her own until they are just as red.

And then all goes still.

She isn't sure how long she remains there, just staring at the once strong man before her. There is hardly any sound around her. All there is, for the longest time, is his body spread out beneath her fingers.

Then there is a rustle of movement behind her. Ilyana does not look up. _It's probably Rhys._

Zihark plops down next to her.

"I'm sorry," he says softly, pulling her hand from its death grip on Mordecai's rugged, threadbare shirt. "I know… you cared about him a lot."

"He was so nice," she breathes and though she barely knows Zihark, she needs him more than she's needed anything before and slides into his arms.

As she sobs helplessly over Mordecai's death, Zihark holds her and lets Ilyana weep it all out.

* * *

**note:** ha, beat ya thought that was Zihark all dead, _no_? Mwhahaha. Actually Mordecai's support convo. with Ilyana are really cute! XD Not in the love/love kind way but a more protective-old-brother/sister thing. Makes me laugh. Yes, I have no sense of humor. And I'm thinking one last chapter (two?).

**reviews**

**Crazymark:** well, you know, if it weren't for spell check on Microsoft Word nothing would get posted with me. I don't think I passed a single spelling test _once_. Yes. That's how bad I am.

**Story Weaver1:** I like a lot of the possible pairings in PoR mostly because so many characters here are so underdeveloped it's really hard to get them OOC. I mean, you have to like _try_ to be bad characterization for that game.


	9. Alpha Drabbles III

**Disclaimer:** this is my I-don't-own-it face and, yes, it does look a lot like my sad-face

**Teaser:** a love story told in blips

**Author's Notes:** I've decided that this is the last installment. XD But, in my opinion, I held out the best drabbles for last since they're very fluffy and sappy and happily-ever-after-ish. So enjoy!

* * *

**o015. Touch**

the first time Ilyana dares to touch the Swordmaster who's been beside her is when he's asleep.

It's because he looks so peaceful, she tells herself on a blush. She's just curious because all the battle-hardness has faded with his resting.

Her fingertips skim just slightly over his cheekbones, butterfly soft. Still Zihark gives a low mumble and Ilyana stills, wondering if she is about to be, yet again, thrust into a rather embarrassing situation.

But she isn't. Zihark doesn't wake up.

Expelling a breath, Ilyana nearly pulls her hand away. Except, she's still curious. Zihark's skin is smooth—which is surprising, since she knows his hands are rough and battle-ready—and she finds herself fascinated by the contrast.

And his lips… well, Ilyana can't seem to stop herself. She runs one finger over them, watching the movement in helpless enthrallment. _Soft_, is what she thinks and nearly leans down to see what they'd feel like against her lips.

Hastily, drawing in a steadying breath, Ilyana leans away and cautiously moves her hand slowly up. She's lucky enough she hasn't been caught in her exploration of the smooth plains of Zihark's face. _Imagine if I had!_

Just as she thinks this a hand snakes around her wrist and holds her taut. Ilyana's scream of surprise lodges in her throat.

Zihark isn't asleep. He's awake and his arresting blue eyes are boring right into hers.

"Is that all you're going to do?" he demands, sounding almost frustrated.

He gives her wrists one tug and has her sprawling out on top of him. Then Zihark fists a hand in her hair and lowers her mouth to his.

Ilyana gets a taste of Zihark's lips anyway.

**o044. Heaven**

Zihark isn't a man who can claim he has much hold in religion. Fate? Yes. God? No. He prefers to rely on his sword as his supreme power and, as cynical as that seems, it's what keeps him alive as he travels.

But if there is such a place as heaven it's right here.

It's just a small patch of land on a rocky coast of Crimea. It's just an abandoned farm squished into the rocks, overgrown with colorful wildflowers and tasting of sea and salt. It only has three rooms and a kitchen—the former farms were no rich here—and made of a too thin wood and thatch.

Ilyana is curled wonderfully naked against Zihark's side and he doesn't want to go anywhere, even as a small storm rocks the house back and forth.

The idea of going back to the place she had been born hadn't sat well with Zihark. Ilyana had already admitted her parents were dead and he didn't want her reliving those hard memories. And he was keen to head out to Daein.

She had wanted to say goodbye, though, so he had taken her here.

Now the house that he originally saw as meager, bare, and depressing is like Camelot and he has just made love on the Round Table. There is a serviceable bed here and the waves crashing against the rocks are their own music and it is the perfect setting for an impromptu mating.

Smiling at the thought, Zihark shifts over Ilyana and awakens her with a few good kisses. Ilyana, more than eager, arches against him, moaning.

There may be no God, but Zihark has just found his own patch of heaven in a rundown farm in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**  
note:** awe, now we're all done. Oh, I had fun with these. So little is said about _anyone_ in PoR other than Ike, Elincia and the few others that we have so much to go with personality wise. Yay!

**reviews**

**Story Weaver1:** well, it depends on how you view tragedy. Oh, hell, I'm in A.P. mode and was about to give you a compare and contrast essay on tragedy in literature. God, help me…

**crazymark:** yeah, I should have made them separate paragraphs. But something about continues one-line paragraphs makes my brain meltdown violently. Rocking with tremors makes me think of the X-Men…

**drunkdragon:** yeah, I guess it was confusing since no one is using _my_ brain to read. So, basically, Ilyana was in that fight and the Warrior hit her stomach _first_. Then he went to finish her off and Zihark stepped in. Ilyana got the wound from the first hit. Help? XD


End file.
